


[紫冰] 凡人的延长线

by Masakidotcom



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Summary: 完结于2014年3月24日
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 7





	[紫冰] 凡人的延长线

冰室尚且不知道自己在那两个人眼里看起来是可笑的。

而另外还有两个人，一个活在自己的世界里，一个只相信绝对的胜利，大约连他的存在都不关心。

他不知道，又或者早就知道。

但不管怎么样，还好此刻他在场上，待会儿还有最后三分钟，他想赢得这场比赛，旁人的议论都听不到。

不好意思，他还差得远呢。

我承认他有才能。

但是你也察觉到了吧。

虽然我不了解，但我知道。

那个冰室辰也，是不可能进入ZONE的。

他和我们不一样，再怎么相像，也不过是普通人里的顶尖。

他付出一切，却还差得远。

“在火神面前，室仔和我比起来不是更弱吗。”

被他打了一拳的紫原敦坐在椅子上看他，眉毛狠狠皱起来。他被冰室揪着衣服晃来晃去，却好像没有还手的意思。他看着冰室，看起来是很恼火，而冰室只顾着拼命压抑住喉咙里的烧灼，闭上眼睛，忽视眼眶内滚烫的眼泪的热度。

“什么叫做天赋才能的不同，你不知道吗。”

他面前坐了一个天才中的天才，和他一起长大的是总能打败天才的天才。

你问他是否清楚？

他当然清楚。

他太知道了。

他的身体对他的情绪多少还是诚实的，理智此刻势单力薄。冰室不想哭，可一睁开眼，眼泪就涌出来。打到现在他的球服早已湿透，出了那么多汗，他也惊讶自己居然还有眼泪可流。冰室注意到紫原脸上有一丝惊惶，手在身侧动了动。又被对方强压着似的停留在原处。

他的眼泪掉在紫原敦的脸颊上，像是有声音。他意识到他和紫原可能都想做一样的事情，紫原想抬手擦掉他脸上的泪，而他想要抬手擦掉紫原脸上的。

都是他的眼泪。

他看着紫原脸上那块红肿，恍惚想起自己刚刚没有把握力度，不知道待会儿敦的脸上会不会一片青紫。

但此刻他也感觉不到抱歉，只有愤怒。

“这种事情，我知道的啊。”

声音在发抖，双手也在打战，他站在室内的篮球场里，像是站在风暴之间。

冈村站在冰室后头神色沉重，福井和刘表情僵硬，荒木雅子的眼神里是复杂的无奈。

阳泉全员都安静着，望着双王牌之间的争执。

在赛场的另一头，火神大我刻意地背过身去大口地呼吸，而黑子哲也的视线在两边来回一圈，终究什么也没说出口。

“因为……我一直、一直都那么嫉妒那个人的才能。” 

冰室说着话，承认这一点让他觉得舌头在刀尖上滚，那问题他曾经问过，问阿列克斯，或者问某个不可知的存在。

上帝用什么标准来挑选自己喜爱的孩子，为什么是大我，为什么不是我。

而现在他看着紫原敦，看着他，仿佛被他气着了，又仿佛被他吓着了的沉默的紫原敦，越发觉得好笑起来。

“可是你拥有我渴望的才能，却要这么轻易地放弃比赛。”

敦，为什么上帝给你的是你不想要的，而我想要的，拼尽了全力却还是得不到呢。

“我真是，气到快要疯掉了啊……”

他笑着流泪的样子大概狼狈极了，因为紫原的表情沉了下来，又像是领悟了什么，慢吞吞地开口了。

“吓死人了，我最讨厌你这种人了，虽然稍微察觉到了，却没有想到居然到这种程度，还哭了。”

语气很责备，仿佛在说室仔你都这么大了还要哭。

仿佛在说，我做你不喜欢的事，你就要哭，我都被你揍了，都没有哭。

“你这么烦，反而让我觉得厉害起来了。”

紫原站起身，找监督要了一根发圈，把头发绑了起来。

“没办法，我就打到最后吧。”

他慢吞吞地说着，看了冰室一眼，好像他真的没办法，好像之前那个吵着说要下场的人根本不是他。

冰室听见自己吸了口气。他忽然就觉得他和紫原之间的角色调转了，从来他是宠着紫原的那个，现在却眼见着倒了过来。

他看着紫原从他面前走过去，站在他们所有人前面。

冰室抬手擦干了眼泪，往前迈了一步。

这一刻紫原是因为他在拼命才愿意重新上场的，隐隐约约，冰室觉得那是紫原拐弯抹角地在支撑着他。

就像紫原拐弯抹角地，其实也喜欢着篮球吧。

他们最后还是输了，在比赛结束的那一刻，冰室辰也忽然觉得真的轻松了。

他尽了全力，他们也是，就像荒木监督说的那样，他们做得不错，任何败者都有不甘，然而两方都竭尽全力的比赛，输赢之后，却没有他原本以为的那么遗憾。

冰室对着火神，忽然发现自己可以自然地说话了。

“我输了，大我，按照约定，我不会再以哥哥的名义自居。”

“……我知道了。”

他看着昔日弟弟的脸，才忽然觉得时间过得真快，那个追在他身后的小男孩长得这么大了，变得这么厉害。

嫉妒没有全消，但也不再那么灼人，不会再让他难以呼吸。

承认了天才与人才的距离，接受了站在凡人的延长线这端的自己，反而像是放下了什么一样。

他像是不慎坠桥紧抓着桥栏的盲者，此时力竭坠落，才发现身下既是实地。

唯独让冰室没有想到的是敦哭了，一边说着再也不要打篮球，一边哭得满脸都是眼泪。冰室看着他的背影，这次是真微笑起来，他走过去，用了几分力气推着紫原出了赛场。他们绕进一条不引人注目的走廊里，面对面站着，冰室将搭在紫原肩膀上的毛巾取下来，温和地替他捂住眼睛。

“擦一擦眼泪吧，敦。”

“……才没有哭。”

他感觉到对方顺着他的方向凑近了一点，他往后退一步抵上身后的墙，对方就往前多弯一些，到最后几乎是头靠在他肩上。

紫色的长发贴着他汗湿的锁骨，冰室抬起酸软的手臂，将手掌贴上紫原的后颈，安抚地揉了揉。

“好，没有哭。”

他的脸颊蹭着紫原的耳朵，他顺便再多蹭了两下。

“下次不会再输了。”

紫原用力吸了一下鼻子，声音瓮瓮的。

“嗯，不会输。”

他感觉到紫原的手在他身侧摸索着，抓住了他空着的另一只手。

“一起加油吧，敦。”

帮助他，被他帮助，支撑他，被他支撑。保护他，也被他不动声色地保护。

紫原敦抬起脸来看他，发红的眼圈，紫色的双眼，孩子似的表情，眼神却很认真。

他看到冰室的表情，似乎觉得冰室在哄他，蓦地又气恼起来。

劈头盖脸地，紫原将毛巾丢到冰室的脸上，挡住了他的眼睛。

“敦——”

黑暗突然降临，冰室讶然张嘴的同时，紫原吻了上去。

那是一个混合了汗水和泪水，还有运动饮料怪异的甜味的吻，紫原撞过来又太急，牙齿磕到冰室的嘴唇，出血的时候连血腥味也搅在一起，各种滋味齐聚，真的不是一个很美妙的吻。

然而冰室却没觉得难受，紫原的嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上，吻得没什么章法，他却觉得很好。

大概是很像这一刻的心情。纷繁复杂，分辨不清，一股脑地涌过来，觉得自己根本没办法一下子就全部接受，却毫无障碍地全部收进了心里。

就像敦说的那样吧，他想。

这还是第一次，因为实在太烦人，反而觉得很厉害的感情。

冰室辰也在体育馆外面见到阿列克斯的时候夜幕降临。

阿列克斯仔细地端详着冰室的脸，看不出什么端倪。

她叹口气。

“真是太可惜了呢，辰也。”

最终她实话实说，这句可惜，她指很多事。

冰室辰也点了下头。远远地他望见紫原从另一个出口冒出来，晃晃悠悠地背着两个包，站在显眼的地方等着队员们集合，紫色的头发在风里被掀得扬起来，冰室看着，就生出一点心思想要快点走过去。

“是啊，很可惜。”

不是天才很可惜，输了很可惜，终究无法迈过自己的界限很可惜，但唯独为篮球付出的这些心血挣扎努力，他丝毫不觉得可惜。

“但是我现在却觉得轻松了很多。”

他平静地说，路灯从他后面照过来，他低头看着自己的影子在面前的地面上延伸拉长。

仿佛替他够着漫长却不孤独的前路。


End file.
